A journey of mysteries
by Sazstar49
Summary: A mysterious disappearance causes the whole of the Mushroom kingdom to be on edge. Peach, Daisy, Mario and Luigi ant to find out who is behind it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Princess Peach sat up smiling. Later that day a visitor was coming to the Mushroom palace and Peach was in charge of showing the guest around. Two ladies-in-waiting (one with blonde hair, the other brunette) dressed in knee-length blue dresses bustled into the room. One of them hurried over to Peach's wardrobe and pulled out a long satin pink gown with white embroidery around the hemline.

"Mistress, there is someone who wishes to speak with you. They are waiting in the hallway for you." Lily the blond haired maid told Peach

"Thank you for informing me, but that dress won't do. I absolutely hate it." Peach commented "I need a dress that is sporty and casual; Daisy and I will be playing tennis later."

"Mistress I am truly sorry but your mother has told Daisy you are unable to play tennis with her later but she is free to stay overnight here in the palace." Teresa the brunette maid informed Peach

"Well, I guess then I shall need a dress elegant enough to greet this guest later, hurry now you said someone was waiting for me." Peach reminded them. Teresa ran back to the wardrobe and slipped a beautiful pink and lilac floor length dress off its hanger. Peach gasped, staring at the beautiful gown

"Where on earth did you get that, I have never seen it before in my life."

Lily replied "It was from Daisy and her mother as a surprise 20th birthday present."

"Wow I must thank them for it, it is extremely pretty. I shall wear it today to greet the guest"

A few minutes later and Peach was on her way to see who was waiting for her.

She quickly descended down the stairway and stood in the hallway. It was deserted. Peach stepped towards the door wondering whether they had become bored of waiting and stepped outside for a bit. She carefully pushed the large wooden door open halfway when...

"NO, SHUT THE DOOR." A voice shouted down the corridor. But it was too late. Before Peach could understand what was going on something grabbed her roughly by the arm and was hauling her outside. The first thing she saw was a vast wooden box, a large vehicle and a clawed hand scratching against her skin. The creature shoved her into the wooden box locked it and pushed the box onto the back of a vehicle. The amount of power used to push the box on the truck had caused Peach to fall into the side of the box, knocking her temporarily unconscious.

At least an hour after Peach has been kidnapped she eventually gains consciousness

Her head paining terribly and her eye-sight blurred Peach tried to make sense of where she was. Above her she could hear the loud patter of rain and the strong whistle of the wind. All she could tell was that she was no longer in the Mushroom kingdom. Peach crawled around the large box and found a flap that wasn't large but it wasn't small. Underneath it she found a small black bag containing a small portion of bread and oats. She stared at the bag sadly wondering if she would ever escape. Then she had an idea the just the right size to fit through the flap and she could try and find her way to a nearby village for food and shelter, at least until someone went looking for her to take her back to Mushroom kingdom. She suddenly realised that she was wearing a very expensive dress on. Peach suddenly remembered that she still had her travel bag with her motor biking suit in it. She quickly changed carefully placing her dress in her bag and attaching the small black bag to her biker suit she slipped the travel bag out the flap first then followed it. As soon as she hit the floor she attempted to walk over to the travel bag, but she just fell over, her leg stinging harshly. She glanced back at the vehicle. It was rattling along looking innocent, acting as if it was just carrying items to sell. Maybe that is why no one followed it, Peach thought, they were all fooled. She unclipped the little black bag and pulled a piece of the bread off and ate it slowly. She wondered how long she would be able to survive like this. She wondered what everyone was doing, was Daisy worried about where she was because Peach was worried for Daisy. Once before Daisy had been captured instead of Peach, and Peach didn't want that to happen again. But she was powerless and vulnerable, sitting on the side of the road.

**Ps. Lily and Teresa are owned by me so please don't use their descriptions, but you can use the names. Please review and rate. Thanx **


	2. Chapter 2

Peach is sleeping on the edge of the road, her injured leg getting worse.

_*Beep Beep*_ a car was speeding forwards. It shuddered to halt and a loud. A small but plump man dressed in yellow and purple jumped out of the purple car. Next a tall and lanky man came out the driver's seat. He was wearing a purple suit, which matched the car. He was muttering something about needing to change the oil pump. The man in yellow was on his way to sit on a rock when he saw a pink splodge on the floor, he bent over to see what it was.

"Hey, Waluigi, look what I've found" the man in yellow called over to the man in purple called Waluigi

"What, I need to sort out the... what is that?"Waluigi asked in his high pitch scratchy voice "Wario, what is it?"

"It's...it's...it's a...a...a girl" Wario replied stuttering

"Is she...you know...dead" Waluigi commented noticing the girl's stillness

"No...she seems to be asleep."Wario said staring at her "well I think we should take her to the nearest hospital" Waluigi began to protest but Wario cut of him "just put her in the car"

Waluigi reluctantly picked the girl and placed her in the back seat. She remained still.

"Wario you sure she isn't dead" Waluigi asked "why can't we just leave her on the roadside" Waluigi didn't press the matter even further and just switched the car on and drove off.

Peach is now awake. She is in a strange new environment and her leg was less painful.

Peach opened her eyes to find that she was no longer on the roadside but in a bed in a warm room with her leg suspended in the air with a large white pot covering it. A woman with a white knee length tunic and white trousers approached Peach.

"Excuse me, Miss, can you please tell me what your name is?" The woman asked gently

"Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom" Peach replied even though she was losing her voice

"Okay Peach, can you tell me what you were doing so far away from home. What were you doing on the borderline of Kooper country?"The woman asked a tone of concern in her voice

"Well, I was told that someone was waiting for me in the hallway of the palace..." Peach started

"Who told you someone was waiting for you?"The woman relayed, Peach thought for a minute then replied

"One of my ladies-in-waiting, she was told to tell me the message, and also to tell me my cousin Daisy was staying over. So I changed into my new dress and went to greet the guest. They were not there so I thought that they must have gone outside for fresh air. I opened the door halfway to check if they were outside but then someone shouted to shut the door. Before I could, someone had grabbed my arm and thrown me into a large wooden box on the back of vehicle. All I can remember after that was changing into my biker suit, because I didn't want to ruin my dress, and I jumped out of a flap, it was created so they could shove small portions of food inside. I realised that I could fit through it and escape so I did. I tried to get up but my leg was hurting me so badly I fell over. That is all I can remember." Peach bit her lip trying to remember if she had left anything out, but the woman interrupted her thoughts

"That was extremely dangerous, jumping off of the back of a moving vehicle, and the condition in which you were found, young lady you are lucky to be alive. If the two men who found you, hadn't found you, you would not be with us" the woman warned her

"Excuse me do you mind telling me what your name is and the names of the two men that brought me here?"

"Certainly my name is Joanna, and the names of the two men that brought you here were Waluigi and Wario."

"Hmmm... one more question how far are we from the Mushroom Kingdom, is it possible to send a message?" Peach wondered aloud

"Well we are at least 20 minutes away from the Mushroom Kingdom and we have messengers to send messages for our patients."Joanna confirmed Peach's questions

"Send one up, preferably someone that knows many people in the Mushroom Kingdom" Peach asked quickly

"Right away, please write down your note so it can be sent and you can rest."

_Dear Mario_

_Hello I hope you're well, if anyone hasn't told you I was kidnapped and taken against my will to the borderline of Kooper country. I am fine though and do not go searching near there because at the moment I am in the nearest hospital. I am keeping the letter short just in case this is intercepted. I am in good care and I am fine. I have a broken leg but apart from that I am the same as usual._

_Please come visit Ps. Do you know anyone named Wario or Waluigi_

_Yours truly_

_**Peach**_

Joanna arrived back in the room with a messenger in tow. The messenger seemed very familiar.  
"Toadette!! What are you doing here? I am so glad to see you."

"Princess Peach, I am asking you the same question. I work here when I am not at the palace visiting you. I know most people in the Mushroom Kingdom, so I am ideal for anyone who needs anything from your kingdom" Toadette the mushroom shaped girl in a pink and white polka dot dress and matching hat "so who is the person you want me to send the message too?"

"Mario" Peach replied blushing bright pink. Toadette didn't say anything, she just smiled mischievously


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R please. I do not own any Mario characters; I only own Lily and Teresa. Thanx**

Toadette has given Mario the message and she is travelling back to Peach to relay Mario's message

Peach was lying in the hospital bed bored for the third day running. Joanna had left to treat another patient and so she had no one to talk to. She heard a car door slam in the distance. Just as she was wondering whether Mario would visit her, Toadette ran through the door and stopped at Peach's hospital bed, out of breath. Catching her breath, Toadette breathed

"There is someone on their way to see you." Just after she said this the door swung open and Peach caught a glimpse of red and smiled. It was Mario. Within seconds he was beside her bedside carrying a large bouquet of red roses and a basket full of peaches. Mario sat down on the chair next to Peach and finally spoke

"How are you? Have you been taken good care of? Do you want me to send a message home saying that you are ok?" Before he could asked any more questions Joanna approached him cautiously, eyeing him and looking at Peach for consent regarding his visit

"Excuse me, but this is a private hospital so I am going to need your name and the consent of Peach

"My name is Mario, and I am a very close friend of Peach" Mario replied.

"Peach does he speak the truth. Is his name Mario and are you two very close friends?"Joanna asked determined to have the facts confirmed

"Yes he speaks the truth. Mario is his name, and we are even closer than he says" Peach confirmed blushing as she met Mario's eyes. As soon as Joanna had reluctantly left, Peach sat forward and kissed Mario on the cheek

"Thank you for the gifts, especially the roses they are exceptionally beautiful" Peach admired them smiling

"Daisy has been worried sick. When you didn't turn up for tennis she ran straight to your room and you weren't there. Then she was running down the stairs and she says someone shouted not to open the door. She saw the hem of your dress and that was the last she saw of you. She followed your mother outside and found her running after a van with a box on it. I will let Daisy tell you the rest, she will be coming later. Anyway what I want to know is what happened" Mario asked his face concerned and attentive.

"Well...I got changed because Lily told me that someone was waiting in the hallway for me..."

"Why didn't you ask who it was that was waiting for you?" Mario asked worry rising on his face

"Because I thought it was you, anyway I went down and no one was there so I opened the door but someone shouted to keep it closed, by the time I heard this I was outside and in a box. After that I can only remember escaping."

"How did you escape?" Mario asked deep in thought

"Well there was a flap for food, and I could just fit through it, Joanna, the woman that asked you the questions, told me two men Wario and Waluigi brought me here."Mario's head shot up at the mention of his arch enemies names.

"What were those two doing so far from their homes?" Mario thought aloud "well I think you should get some sleep before Daisy arrives."

"I have a thought that it is too late for sleep." And she was right. Footsteps that were approaching proved her point. The door swung open to show a girl at around the same age and height as Peach only she was wearing orange

"Peach!!!!" The girl practically screamed running towards Peach

"Great to see you too, Daisy" laughed Peach

"It's not funny, you could have been hurt" Daisy checked to see if Peach was unhurt, but then she suddenly noticed her leg "Oh what happened to your leg" exclaimed Daisy shocked at finding her best friend in pain

"Oh I broke it while escaping" Peach yawned. The hospital door swung open and Joanna walked through

"Peach we need to test whether you can walk with crutches or whether you need a wheelchair. We are hoping to send you home in the care of your friends and family." Joanna assured Peach. Peach pulled the covers from on top of her she placed her feet on the floor. She put her weight on her injured leg and as soon as she did she toppled to the floor. Mario caught her before she hit the floor. He lifted her off her feet and gently placed her on the bed. "Right, Peach if you wish to go home today you shall need a wheelchair. But you can stay if you wish"

"I'd rather go home today, if you don't mind" Peach said referring to the wheelchair

"Of course," Joanna replied then turning to her colleague she instructed them to get a wheelchair ready down at the exit. Daisy walked over to Peach looking worried

"Peach, what are you doing you should stay here, you are much safer in the care of medical professionals!!"

"Oh Daisy, you need to stop worrying, I need to go home. I have stayed here too long. I will be fine" Peach replied reassuringly

"Yeah, but I still think you should stay until they are confident that you are safe" Daisy protested. Peach caught Mario's eye and he rolled his eyes, laughing silently. Peach sighed and fell back into the pillows. Mario gently picked her up and carried her downstairs. He placed her carefully into the wheelchair. Peach turned to face Joanna and smiled

"Goodbye, Joanna, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we will meet again in the near future."

"The same to you, Peach" Joanna replied with a small smile. Joanna watched as Mario, Peach and Daisy drove off towards the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

The three-some soon arrive back at the castle to speak to Peach's family and friends

"PEACH!!!!" a scream erupted into the silence. Peach was sat in her wheelchair, and she almost jumped out of her skin. The large wooden door (the last thing she could remember seeing) burst open showing a woman in a long flowing wine coloured dress. She had dark rings under her eyes, and her face was tired. Her hair was bedraggled and her eyes were red from crying. She ran forward and flung herself at Peach. Peach's mysterious disappearance had caused Peach's mother to look more like her grandmother. Peach laughed tears pouring down her face. Peach's mother held onto Peach tightly, as if trying to protect her from harm. Toad was stood behind Daisy, watching Peach as if unsure that she was actually sat there. Eventually when her mother let go of her, Peach was wheeled away to her bedroom where she hoped she would stay for the rest of the day.

A couple of hours after Peach has arrived home.

Daisy burst into the room, causing Peach to jump half a mile into the air.

"Daisy, whatever is the matter" Peach asked staring at Daisy, shocked.

"You...need...to...leave...quickly...." Daisy gasped catching her breath

"Daisy, I have been away from this house far too long, I cannot leave now." Peach assured Daisy, feeling hurt that Daisy would even suggest such a thing

"I have no choice, there is someone on their way to get you. We think they are connected to the person who wanted you kidnapped in the first place." Silence followed this remark. Finally Peach broke the silence with a gasp of pain. She had tried to rush to her wheelchair, but fell over instantly. The fall had created such bang that Daisy jumped out of her skin. She ran over to a very pale Peach.

"Peach, you look atrocious." Daisy helped her to her feet and into the wheelchair. Peach felt terribly cold all of a sudden, and it wasn't because the door had fell open to show Toad and Toadette.

"Princess! It is dangerous for you to be here. There is someone coming after you. You must leave immediately" Toadette cried at the pale princess

"Where...where would I go?" Peach stuttered staring blankly at the faces of her peers

"Away," Toad answered pushing her quickly out the door. He turned towards Daisy "take her through the back and out to the hideout" Daisy nodded taking a firm grip on the wheelchair's handles.

"Daisy, will you tell me where we are going?" Peach demanded quietly, glancing out the window. Hundreds and thousands of koopas were heading towards the palace entrance

"Yes but not here, you are in grave danger" Daisy replied wheeling Peach down the staircase that headed straight for the back doors.

"I know I am in danger but why and who am I in danger from?" Peach replied searching Daisy's face for any clues to her questions. Daisy remained silent as she opened the door. Peach gasped and Daisy groaned...


End file.
